


Illustrations: Home and a Half

by sarapsys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Child Acquisition, Comic, Fan Art, Fan Comics, Fanart of fanfic, Galra Children, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, Implied Violence, Purring Keith (Voltron), Um...sort of, purring galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarapsys/pseuds/sarapsys
Summary: Illustrations for sarehptar's fic Home and a Half.





	Illustrations: Home and a Half

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarehptar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarehptar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Home and a Half](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387422) by [sarehptar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarehptar/pseuds/sarehptar). 



> A couple pages from a scene in the first chapter of this amazing fic - go read it! <3

* * *

 

Please don't repost - share from [tumblr ](http://sarapsys.tumblr.com/post/184145962856/hooraaaay-i-finally-found-time-to-finish-o-this)or [dA ](https://www.deviantart.com/sarapsys/art/bad-first-impressions-p1-793549022):)


End file.
